From The Ashes
by Drop of Silence
Summary: Sakura was basically as old as Konoha's history and its secrets, and has access to it all. After sacrificing herself to let the Yondaime's newborn child live, she was stripped off her years and was hauled back to the start of Naruto's generation. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Naruto (Effective until story ends)**

**This story was done yesterday, ready to be posted today if my mom hadn't jumped in, anyways, now that I've gotten hold of meh lappy toppy, I did some proof-reading and fixed it! Hoped you like it, A start of another project, entitled**

**FROM THE ASHES**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Start**

And so the fields nearby Konoha roused into an inferno, and in her hands was a bundle of cloth, draping a newborn babe from the harshness of the world, its little blonde tuft nestled on its head as it slumbered in her arms. She had helped with Kushina's delivery and was ordered by the Yondaime to bring forth his son.

Sakura raced through the gates, rushed past dying, dead and fighting fellow ninjas until she reached a point she needed to kick away from the earth and land on a massive frog's back, joining Minato to hand over his son.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Sakura, hints of tears escaping the corners of his eyes. Minato avoided eye contact and took his child from her arms before answering, "My decision is final"

"Please don't do this, there might still be some hope, I can--"

"No Sakura, you know you can't do that," responded Minato with a dangerous voice, "we have little time left to speak. Leave"

"Before I do, please answer me. Do you really want him dead?"

Locking his intense blue eyes unto her emerald ones, he lifted the corners of his mouth in a small smile, "no"

With that, she somersaulted away and landed right in front of Gamabunta, her kunai in hand with a red ribbon tied to its ring, holding on to the answer she received. The Kyuubi's attention had finally been called forth and he chuckled at Minato's threat. It ploughed its way through the horde of fighting ninjas, sweeping with its paw to clean its path from the incompetent challenges of mortals.

"You'd better search for cover, pipsqueak," advised Gamabunta, yet Sakura simply ignored him.

As the Kyuubi continued its approach, she lay down a set of seals before driving her kunai straight to the ground, a wordless technique, fully activated. The ground Gamabunta stood on illuminated a dim red, mirroring the insignia it conjured in the air before Minato like a massive window. He raised his son, aiming his navel in the center of the circular symbol before planting his calloused palm on the babe's smooth skin.

She smirked at the Kyuubi's sudden contortion of visage, pulling its upper lip back in a sneer. Minato had begun his set of seals before bellowing out, "**Shiki Fuujin!**"

Seconds slowed to minutes and unexpectedly locked eyes with the Kyuubi. It chuckled as its essence of red had been caught by the seal, "so, you're the one--"

"Shut it! To be sealed away in a babe's navel is the best way for you to go down," screamed Sakura

"I'm disappointed, to have your lover's familiar to be sealed into him" pointed out the Kyuubi

"You demon! you've sworn to never touch this village! Your time has come to an end. Die in silence!" she roared

It lowered its head to her level and turned its head, mirroring her image from head to toe with his herculean eye. Her immediate instinct was to jab anything large and pointy at it to have him suffer as he die, but instead, froze in her stand.

Her reflection contorted to the image of the man she swore her loyalty to, with blood red eyes and its exotic marking adorning it, one word escaped her mouth

"Madara? U-Uchiha Madara? But why?"

"Very good Sakura, but no, I'm not the Kyuubi... I'm just simply controlling it"

"Didn't you want to protect the village? Didn't you want to--"

"Enough, none of this was supposed to happen, and you ruined the plan. You helped the enemy and I'll never forgive you"

Hate filled her eyes, biting her palm deeply by the flesh of her thumb's base, she gripped the ribbon-adorned kunai jabbed on the soil before her and pushed it deeper until its ring was the only thing to be left exposed. Her blood flowed to the ring and on to the ground before a dark dare escaped her lips "Then don't, Madara"

It was both unpleasant and satisfying to see fear glimmer in his eye, but before he could ask with what she had done, the Kyuubi had been fully sealed away, allowing time to return to its normal pace. Taking the soul of the father as a sacrifice to the Shinigami, when there should have been one more.

Light ripped through the babe's navel, stripping everything from its color as it left them in mere outlines. The enormous chakra used to suppress the demon in a babe's navel rippled forth a massive wave through the battlefield, silencing the bloodied night. Wails of agony only carried on, along with two babes nearby a lifeless Minato.

One of them lived to be the vessel of a recently suppressed demon and threw a tantrum on his father's arms, while a few feet away from him was a mound of ashes that nearly stood a foot tall, slightly moving by the animation it buried, muffled wails came at hand as locks of pink feathery hair came into view.

xxx

Two slumbering patients, placed in a chakra-laden glass crib, were confined in the quietest room in Konoha's hospital. Behind a transparent glass that occupied one of the four walls stood the Hokage and his two students.

"Didn't Sakura just bring over one child? Minato's child?" asked Tsunade after a moment's pause

"Have they found her yet?" asked the Third, pointing out the more important question.

With Jiraiya comforting them with his unnerving silence, they turned to him and caught a glimpse of his deepened stupor. The man placed his large hand on the glass that separated the examination room from its audience, observing the two newborns.

"I may have a conclusion" began Jiraiya, "that Sakura sacrificed most of her life force to keep Naruto alive"

"What does that mean? Where is she? Maybe she can explain it better, she'd better not be dead," babbled Tsunade with tear stricken eyes, a hand flew to her mouth to halt her quivering lips.

With a sigh, Jiraiya turned to her, "do you see that newborn with the pink hair?"

"Yes..." Tsunade blinked before throwing her hand down, "you've got to be kidding me, Jiraiya, that's impossible"

A small smile framed his lips, "at least she lived, didn't she?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Well, now that the Prologue is officially over, please do send in some reviews and tell me what you think of it, I'd really appreciate that and see if it's worth continuing. Hopefully this concept hadn't been done with Sakura yet, I have a faint idea on where the plot might lead, just need your support to help me make this story possible.**

**Well, now that's over with, please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Start**

"I'm volunteering to be her guardian" spoke Tsunade

The Third took a long drag from his pipe as he eyed her from the rim of his hat. He consecutively released the smoke in circular formations while contemplating, weighing the odds, and when he found no reason to say no, he answered, "very well."

A victorious smirk formed on the slug sannin's face as she hung her head low to restrain herself from the burst of elation. Sakura was her drinking buddy, the one that trained her to be the top medic in her generation, shared secrets of youthful complexion and even introduced Dan to her. Sakura was a woman she had always respected and had searched countless ways to repay her the deeds of the saint-like woman, and found none until today.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," It meant everything to Tsunade, and knew that it would to Sakura.

"Then I'll volunteer to be his guardian" began Jiraiya, finding confidence with the offer from Tsunade

The Third however let out a small chuckle, slightly twirling his office chair before dropping dead serious, "no"

"Thank y-- w-_what_?!" sputtered Jiraiya, losing his formal outlook before stretching his hands out, "but why?!" whined the man

"Carrying a newborn around the world sounds dangerous," came the instant response

"But I'll take _real_ good care of him and besides," he huffed, folding his arms across his broad chest, "I'm his godfather!" his tone matching to those of a bratty toddler

"That may be so, but you seem to lack the quality of one," explained the Hokage. Before Jiraiya could retort anything at all, he turned serious

"We have two important matters that now lie in our hands. Minato had sacrificed his son to be the container of the Kyuubi, you know that Jiraiya, he isn't an ordinary child and must remain in the village in his vulnerable years. Minato couldn't have asked for more, speaking of which, the identity of his son must remain hidden and must take up his mother's last name for safety."

Earning a nod from both of his students, he carried on, "the other matter concerns of Sakura. Her identity should remain secret for she has also earned countless enemies that wants to kill her in her most vulnerable state, with the same reason that Naruto has, she will have to opt for an unknown clan name.

"Though I don't understand her reason for keeping Naruto alive, we shall let her live on. Tsunade, since she's your responsibility, you'll make sure that she will remember everything of her past, only then will she be able to explain her actions. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" both chorused

"But, Hokage-sama" began Tsunade, "what will happen to Minato's son?"

"I'll take care of him," he paused thoughtfully, "but through clandestine measures, I'll be having some ANBU members take care of him in an apartment that I'll give him. Anyways, you may leave; I still have a public announcement to make within a minute and maybe re-inforce a law against telling Naruto of the secret that he harbors."

"When will he be told?" asked Jiraiya

With his wisened gaze settled thoughtfully on his student, he answered, "when the time comes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade exited the chaotic hospital with the slumbering babe in her hands. Her hand stroking the patch of feather pink hair as she scanned the ruined village, caused by the impact set upon Sakura's forbidden technique. It was her specialty and a dark secret that the ancient village dare not reveal. But she did, to spare the life of the Yondaime's legacy. She made history, yet again, and now she made a hero named Naruto, the village's first jinchuuriki.

The child stirred in her arms, and Tsunade looked down. Her wisdom and ancient soul did not seem to occupy the babe's innocent eyes, as green met hazel in deep silence. Tsunade clung on to impossible hope that the chances of Sakura keeping her knowledge was possible. Sakura cooed and grinned a toothless smile, flailing her arms about in excitement, kicking the bundle of cloth she was in.

The woman giggled in amusement and bent to the baby's charm. Nuzzling the infant's cheek with her nose, she wrinkled her nose at the scent of burnt flesh and blood. Tsunade sighed, realizing that even if she was cleansed from her years of experience, blood stained hands may never be washed clean.

"Sakura-kyou," began Tsunade with a burdening sigh, "I will take great care of you, like the way you took care of me. I promise to reteach the lessons you've taught me, and share the knowledge you've shared with me."

The woman opened her eyes to find Sakura cross-eyed, staring at her drool-formed bubble and it popped, slightly startling the child before giggling again. Tsunade giggled in gentle delight and began her march through the ruined village. Though life may be harsh, and she also worried for Naruto, she trusted the Hokage to take care of the boy, like he trusted her to take care of Sakura.

To have the strongest kunoichi in history to be reborn and get stronger in the next generation may be a trump card to the village. If Sakura ever made it to Hokage, then imagine what the village would be like. Thousand scenarios planted the seeds of anticipation, as Tsunade couldn't wait for the following days to come. To have her Lady, her teacher, be trained again by her student was a very rare occasion.

However, remembering that she was going to be the guardian of the Mysterious Sakura, the child in her hands, was yet again, beyond extraordinary. For an infant to have an ancient soul might have a positive or negative outcome in her developing years.

Sakura's baby years had been pleasant and easy, changing diapers, making bottles, and giving her baths. As long as she didn't make the child cry, she wasn't in hell in the dead of the night. When her infant years came, Tsunade could never manage to complete her beauty sleep.

The child had been conjuring up faint genjutsu's that scattered her presence throughout the house, making it difficult for Tsunade to find her. She was a crawler at the age of one, seeing to it that Tsunade had made her too healthy and her baby fats was weighing down her progress to get up on her two feet. She panicked when she just found Sakura over by the kitchen counter, handling two massive kitchen knives, flailing them around and giggling.

'_Well, at least, she had shown her interest in sharp and shiny things_' thought Tsunade before rushing quickly at the infant. She cradled her in her arms with a bottle to interfere her growing wails.

That was not the worst that could come; at the age of two, Sakura was walking on her own and proved herself frighteningly dangerous when she threw a tantrum. She shook the whole apartment and caused a fissure on the living room, creating a gap that made it possible for the lower level to take a peep on their upstairs neighbour. Sakura's shrill shrieks was on the most intense frequency and had the potential to break the glasses, much to her neighbour's dismay. Soon enough, Tsunade was forced to move out, even if she was the Hokage's successful student.

She walked up to the Hokage, finding no place at all, and asked if she could stay in. The Sarutobi manor was more than delighted to have her in their home. She was pleased when they assisted her in taking care of Sakura, and the Hokage was successful in hushing the infant before she threw in another of her tantrums.

"Sakura-kyou was worse than you when you were eight, Tsunade," remarked the Hokage after hearing her story

An embarrassed laugh was all that Tsunade could reply, remembering one day when Sakura came in to her life to be disciplined by the strict woman.

"Yeah, she threw a horse at me when I wouldn't shut up," reminisced the Slug Sannin

"She did?" voiced Sarutobi's daughter-in-law, entering the living room, shaking a bottle in hand to feed the slumbering Sakura in the Hokage's arms

"Well, close to the mass of one," restated Tsunade, when a comfortable pause loomed in the room she spoke up, "how's Naruto?"

"He's fine, rather pricey I should say," remarked the Hokage

"Really? Why?"

"He has an impossible appetite," chuckled the Hokage

"And the council?"

"I've managed to convince them about Naruto, it was no easy job I should admit"

Tsunade sighed, "at least he's safe now, right?"

The Hokage nodded.

The days flew smoothly by, seeing to it that Sakura was kept pacified, keeping her ballistic tempers at bay. The moment Tsunade decided to read to Sakura, she fall at her most silenced mode. She'd hold the book so that she can see the pages, and the woman slid her finger beneath the words as she read them aloud.

One day, when Tsunade woke up in the afternoon, she panicked when the infant was missing by her side. She violently searched throughout the Sarutobi compound without shame, crying out Sakura's name over and over until Sarutobi's family understood what was happening when they came in. Soon, the compound was full of voices echoing out the infant's name.

Tsunade was relieved when she didn't find Sakura in the kitchen holding knives again, she was all the more hopeful when she didn't find Sakura in the two weaponry rooms in the compound. Instinctively dashing to their library, she found them, sitting on the Hokage's lap, reading scrolls while the old man snored on.

"There you are!" exclaimed Tsunade, startling the Hokage to rise abruptly, the woman screamed when she thought Sakura would fall, but instead, she swooped to an upside-down manner and had her feet stuck to the wooden desk.

The Hokage mildly cried in surprise in response to his student's sudden entrance. Immediately diving down to his desk, she plucked Sakura out and held her in her arms. Tsunade unconsciously switched to a motherly mode and began crying at how relieved to see Sakura unharmed and found.

The infant just pointed at her scroll, facing it to Tsunade, as if wordlessly asking what the word _accentuated_ meant. The woman laughed as tears streamed down her face before explaining the infant, noting Sakura's interest in books.

"Is everything all right?" asked the Hokage before his family came rushing in to the library

"I found her" sobbed Tsunade, still sitting on the ground and an infant Sakura on her lap, clutching the scroll a she read, then she tugged on Tsunade's shirt pointing at another word.

"Oh that?" said Tsunade with a tired smile, "orgasm means--wait, what are you reading?!"

Snatching the scroll away from the infant's hands, Tsunade dispelled the genjutsu she recently sensed and growled in fury when an orange book popped into view. Growling dangerously as she turned to her teacher--now flushed red and eyes wide open-- she handed Sakura over to Sororo, the Hokage's oldest son before rising to her heeled sandals while rolling her sleeves up.

Sakura merely giggled in amusement as she watched the two adults chase each other in the massive library, darting through aisles lined by shelves upon shelves of books.

Sororo sighed, "the Sarutobi compound sure isn't quiet when these guys are around, right, Megumi?"

Sakura slapped her tiny arms on the strong man's as she jumped merrily and in excitement when Tsunade managed to grab the Hokage's white robes.

His wife, named Megumi, then answered, "sure isn't but it is fun, why don't we get a kid of our own"

"Sarutobi-sensei, even if you are old, my teacher or even the goddamned Hokage, it's still unforgivable to let an infant read one of your perverted books and get away with it!!"

"Tsunade-hime, please have mercy! Please have--"

The Sarutobi compound shook and moaned at the massive force driven within its walls. Unfortunately, nothing meant pleasure in the old man's case.

xxxxx

"Go on Sakura, say hello to them" encouraged Tsunade a few days later; the kid was still three and deserved to have some friends.

Sakura, clad in her diapers, hid behind Tsunade's leg with a reprimanding look on her face, the other hand clutching her milk-filled bottle. She stared warily at the group of toddlers bunched in a group in the middle of the grassy park, tumbling over one another, chatting, crying, or simply just being babies.

Sakura popped her bottle in her mouth and stretched her hands high above, slightly bouncing as she demanded Tsunade to carry her. The woman shook her head and ushered the toddler towards the group, she fell on the grass and began to wail, "me no want!!"

"Hello!"

Sakura fell quiet and vigorously sucked on her bottle, her burrows furrowed deeper as she furiously rubbed her eyes. She hated strangers seeing her cry. Before her, stood a fellow toddler with spiky blonde hair and friendly blue eyes

"Why you cwy?"

Sakura shook her head and pushed herself against Tsunade's leg. The woman sighed tiredly and gently nudged the pink-haired toddler forth, though such force was enough to let Sakura tumble forward and land on her chin, her diaper sticking high up with bent knees.

Naruto laughed and squatted down with a hand offering to help her. Sakura pulled her bottle from her mouth and sprayed Naruto some milk on the face as a warning to stay away.

"Yummy!" grinned Naruto, before yanking the girl's bottle and running away with it

"No!" Protested Sakura, getting up on her feet, "mine!!" she shrieked running after Naruto

Tsunade just laughed and walked over to the other parent's.

"Kiba! Help!" laughed Naruto as he moved his tiny, short legs as quickly as possible, infuriated when another member joined, she kicked up her speed and ran Naruto down. The boy laughed harder with angelic, tones, it seemed as if his baby laughs hadn't faded away. Sakura who landed on Naruto's back and pinned him there, yanked her bottle from his grip and whacked him on the head and said again, "mine!" before drinking in her bottle's milk.

"Hey, Nawuto, you awight?" asked a voice

"Yeah, Kiba, this is Sakuwa!" grinned Naruto, still on the ground, "hey guys!"

Sakura blinked as a few more toddlers waddled over to them, "this is Sakuwa" said Naruto, rising to his feet, causing Sakura to tumble again on her chin with her diaper-clad rear sticking up in the air again, everyone around her laughed, Sakura's face turned pink.

"I'm Kiba, this Hinata"

The girl named Hinata was timid and had pale skin, her wide lavander eyes lowered as she stuttered her greetings. The boy next to him had brown hair, white cloth wrapped on his head and a sombre look to his façade; with his lavander eyes set on Sakura he muttered his name as an attempt of introduction, "Neji".

"Shino" spoke the boy standing next to Neji, his mouth muffled behind his tall collar

"I'm Ino!" beamed a blonde girl, her blue eyes, like Naruto, arched along with her inviting smile. Each of her hand held two boys in place, on her left was an overly chubby toddler and sat on his diaper, "this Choji!"

The other sat cross-legged on her right, holding his chin in his free palm, resting his elbow with his eyes drooping tiredely, "Shika, say hi!"

"Me tiwed" complained the boy; on top of his head was a group of stray, spiky hair tied in a ponytail.

"Sakuwa" said the toddler, rising to her feet, yet hugging her bottle with security, "my bottuw"

All the toddlers laughed, signifying the start of a new friendship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade thought that her training shall arise the moment Sakura was potty trained. She knew she didn't have to worry about teaching the girl some boring history, instead she'd give her a pile of books to read about it every now and then. Deciding to set a schedule, she'd let her read after breakfast, play with the kids in the afternoon by the park, and tell some great stories about the great ninjas before going to bed.

Sakura had been living an intellectual life as she had once shared with Tsunade when she was still being taught. The woman clung on to her teacher's words believing that a strong mind was the foundation of a strong body, for what use are muscles and strength if you don't know how to apply them.

"_Mommy_!!" cried Sakura from the bathroom

Immediately, Tsunade jumped to her feet and rushed to her, "what?!" she breathed, "what is it?!"

With Sakura sitting on a red potty, she stood up with glee and said, "I make poopoo and peepee in the potty! Am I a big girl now?"

Tsunade just sighed and smiled tiredly at her, "Sakura, honey, it's three in the morning, please don't shout out like that"

Tsunade then yawned before wobbling her way to clean Sakura up, "And I guess you _are _a big girl now... after you get some sleep, we're gonna do something today"

The moment they dove in bed, they slumbered on until the sun had risen early enough to awaken them. Tsunade awoke to Sakura's brutal methods, which was a splash of her bottle on the woman's face. Sputtering to the sweet, lukewarm liquid, the groggy woman livened at the youthful laughter of Sakura, who's baby giggles had not subsided.

"Alright little missy" beamed Tsunade, "starting today, you'll be the awesome kunoichi I once looked up to"

Sakura blinked, "what do you mean?"

"You'll see, Sakura-chan" grinned Tsunade, leading the toddler out of the room, mentally cracking her knuckles, unfortunately the memories of Sakura's past methods on teaching her began flooding her mind like the cascading river, "Time for some payback, Sakura-sensei"

Little did Tsunade know that Sakura heard that, and whimpered, "mommy...?"

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: the suffix I used on Sakura was kyou, meaning lady, lord or dame. That's all, thank you for the reviews, but please don't stop! n.n **

**P.S. Hime, as I've used on Tsunade (Tsunade-hime), hime means princess, and it is her title, too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Thank you to all those that read and reviewed, I kept beaming 'til my cheeks hurt when I opened my e-mail. Thank you guys!! Please keep it going, and I'll never let you down!!**

**Listen, though this installation may seem quicker, please don't take advantage over this and please do not deprive yourself of reviewing (if that made any sense O.o), please keep it going, because maybe one day, there might be one with an unbelievably long update. That's all!**

**Start**

The Sarutobi's compound was fairly large and an extension had been built for Tsunade and Sakura to occupy, granting them the privacy either party needed. However, the backyard was one and both sides treated it as a training ground. It was morning and the daily orchestra lead by nature's creatures had begun. The cool breeze scanned through the trees, easing Sakura's tension.

She heard her mommy's mutters and they did not sound very promising. She wondered what she had done wrong, or maybe this was how _big girls_ are being treated. Her mommy stood before her, all the motherly aura was replaced by a strict stranger.

"From here on out, you will not call me mommy, instead, it shall be sensei, got that?" barked Tsunade

Sakura jumped in response, though unwillingly, and whimpered, "yes, mo--sensei!"

"Louder!"

"Yes, sensei"

"LOUDER!!"

"Yes! Sensei!"

"**LOUDER, DAMNIT!**"

"YES SENSEI!"

Tsunade smirked, grasping her hands behind her back. Staring at Sakura was like looking at herself when she was young; it was like reliving the twisted version of her first meeting with Sakura at the age of seven, "much better"

Sakura sighed in relief.

"Did I tell you to stand at ease?" harped Tsunade. Sakura was near to tears but held them back; the sudden transformation that took on Tsunade was like an avalanche crashing down on her. It hurt her, put each pain that was shoved in to her was easily turned numb, and she slowly tolerated it.

"No, sensei!" and quickly her back stiffened once more

"Starting from today, I will mold you into a powerful ninja, beyond what a mere kunoichi can do. Yes, you are still a kunoichi, manage yourself, grow wise, and use your assets against the enemy, but other than that, never accept your failure, embrace your weakness and overcome it"

Sakura listened intently to her mo--sensei's speech, and somehow the wick of inspiration ignited, the girl's pride grew and a longing desire to make her momma proud settled in. She didn't care if her mommy tells her to call her sensei, honestly, she wouldn't give a damn about teachers, but she sure did if it was her mom.

Tsunade continued, "From the books you've read, you know what chakra is, right?"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Proceed to your explanation, child!"

"Chakra is the resulting energy produced, when Physical and Spiritual energies become mixed together. Hand Seals are then used to harness this energy and expel it out of the body; Usually in the form of some kind of attack."

"Very good," smirked Tsunade, as expected from her former Sakura-sensei. Unfortunately, it didn't seem necessary to punish Sakura when it came to interrogating her knowledge. It seemed to be Sakura's specialty to be a natural know-it-all; it seems that training might put on a greater strain on the toddler. Soon enough, they were at it, increasing her stamina.

"More bunny hops!" barked Tsunade

It had been almost two hours Sakura had been running through the three bodily stages of the bunny hop. The first was stand up right, second was squat like a frog, third was to stretch your body out like the push-up position, before the cycle returns to the second then the first then the third then back again to second. It was a grueling task, and I've experienced it, hundred percent sure that even I can't even keep going after ten of those, and no, I'm not fat.

"No chakra! Just raw energy!" snapped Tsunade, "do you want me to throw a rock at you, child?"

"No, sensei!" shouted Sakura in between grunts as she resumed to the first phase of the whole cycle. She had never been thrown a rock at, and surely didn't like the idea of experiencing it.

"Ten more because of that!" commanded Tsunade

"Yes, sensei!" roared the toddler, waging war against the tears that dared escape her eyes

"Tsunade, what are you doing to the child?" gasped the voice of Megumi who suddenly came into the field a little while ago

"Training her, and she is not a child. She is a _big girl_ now," answered Tsunade with ease

"What are you talking about? Sakura is just three and a half!"

"Correction, she's turning four"

"Exactly!" gasped Megumi

Sakura had plopped on the grass after finishing her bunny hops, no longer caring if her mommy always told her not to, since it was dirty and had many germs. But like what her mommy said, she was a big girl now, and her mommy is now her sensei.

"Sakura, go back in there and take a break" said Megumi

She rose sluggishly

"Sakura, use your chakra to recuperate" said Tsunade

Immediately, the toddler sat cross-legged and did the traditional hand seal. Through what she had learned through the books, she applied them to her body, and successfully performed the task she wanted. She was happy, and so was Tsunade.

"Tsunade, look at her, let her live her childhood, it's not like she's being trained for Hokage" snapped Megumi

"But she needs to regain her real strength and knowledge. You don't know who she really is Megumi, so do not interfere my training with her"

"Wait 'til dad hears about this" was all that the woman could say before marching right off. Apparently, this was their first real argument, seeing to it that, at times, they did fight over taking care of Sakura, of course, in Tsunade's favor. A reason why Sakura was more attached to Tsunade than she is with the Sarutobi family.

"Rise when you're done"

After that was said, Sakura obliged. Tsunade's brows slightly furrowed, worried if Sakura really was pushing herself, or she was really done. She hoped it was the latter; she didn't want to bring home a fainted child with a crooning Megumi of her being correct the whole time.

"Run around the yard, till you drop dead. At your top speed with the most laps, got it?"

"Yes, sensei!" quickly, Sakura huddled to the starting point, which was by the entrance of the yard itself. An hour had gone by and Sakura succeeded to run seven times around a four hundred meter yard, collapsing on the ground before she reached her eighth mark.

Quickly, Tsunade came to her aide. To maintain her speed like that for her age, was extraordinary, but feared that she relied on chakra in doing so. Her purpose for letting the kid run was to see how high her stamina was, her chakra needed to be reserved to recuperate for later. If not, she would have passed out.

Apparently, it was what the woman feared. Nursing Sakura back to health with her chakra, the toddler got up in her fullest energy and asked how she did, Tsunade's answer?

"Failure!"

Sakura stiffened, ready to listen what her mistake was, and what her punishment would be

"Drop and give me ten"

Blinking, Sakura did plop to the ground and began picking ten grassblades, before handing them over to Tsunade. The woman, who would naturally laugh at this for her amusement, threw it to the side and glared at her student. Sakura winced before her sensei, feeling daggers stabbing her heart. She tolerated that, and held back tears.

"I expect you to push yourself up from the ground ten times, they're called _push ups_"

"Oh," said Sakura, having read the procedures of such ludicrous exercises, she obliged, successfully getting into position

"Do not use your chakra at all"

The toddler groaned and found it harder than she expected, her arms, after all, were too weak and puny; still too fragile for her age, but that didn't stop her. During the next three weeks, Sakura _soldiered on_ for the sake of getting her mommy back, the most innocent thought that all toddlers would do anything for, was to get their mommy back.

Though Tsunade did switch back to motherly mode, it only began from dinner and ended the moment they rose the next morning. They slept early and rose early. A routine Sakura gradually got used to. Their training got harsher by half, its intensity increasing every time they set foot on the yard. Sakura did run lapses, but without chakra, she managed to cover two and a half lapses before collapsing, instinctively using her chakra to replenish herself.

Her stamina grew, and so did her strength, all done, still without the use of chakra. Tsunade was beyond impressed, but it was what she expected from her sensei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Megumi said that she'd get her daddy, the Hokage, she'd really get him. And unless Tsunade had a really good reason in doing the things that she does, she was let off. Currently, the Hokage--who finally managed to have spare time to study Tsunade's training method with Sakura--he wouldn't deny that Tsunade walked in Sakura's path when it was the other way around, when it was Sakura who was training Tsunade. It was, according to Sarutobi, like reliving the past with a twist.

Though the training was harsh, it was a success for Sakura. She matched the level of a genin at the age of four, and that was what feared him. Her enemies are on the look out when the rumor spread, willingly or not. She was the only pinkette in the village, and the hair color was rare unless casted a genjutsu upon. She was vulnerable as of now, and he knew she would be needing to regain her strength as early as possible.

Sarutobi wanted her to be strong again to defend herself, and maybe rest the next title of Hokage in her hands.

"So what did I tell you, father?" asked Megumi, letting go of the curtains, turning to the man

"I should praise Tsunade"

"I knew it--what?!"

"You have much more to know before judging them, Megumi," sighed Sarutobi

"I don't get it? Though I may not be a ninja, I know that is still not right!"

With a heavy sigh, he knew the burden of carrying the knowledge about the toddler, but realized how much his daughter-in-law needed to know to understand the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was a simple person even before she was reduced to a newborn child. Tsunade even tried to change that, by indulging her to shopping and spoiling her in the toystore. In the end, Sakura refused to spend money, even if she earned it from being successful in the training.

Throughout the four months of training, Sakura's stamina had rapidly increased, but that was besides the point. Today was her fourth birthday, and her old friends came by, with some other who she was about to get acquainted with.

Despite being a simple girl, Sakura could not refuse her mommy when she insisted to organize the party, along with Megumi's side. The gifts she received from her friends were humbly received, moving on to the more fun games that captured Sakura's attention.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto played a rowdy game of tag, with Sakura avoided being tagged it, even if Tsunade told her not to reveal her true strength to the gang, she managed to do it all without suspicion. As they ran in the open backyard, she palpitated, costing her her focus, thus being tagged it.

Instinctively turning to face with where the adults where, she caught sight of an onyx-eyed ebony haired boy. Her heart raced faster than after a hard training, hammering her fragile ribs. Her stomach churned in an inexplicable three hundred sixty degrees by just looking at him, and nearly fainted when he glanced her way and locked gazes.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, the ever-caring boy

"Y-yeah" breathed Sakura, quickly averting her gaze just in time before fainting, "why don't we pause for a moment's time to replenish our energy, exhausted by the game? Or better yet, shall we satisfy our hunger and quench our thirst?"

"A reasonable idea, Sakura-chan" responded Shino

Everyone just blankly stared, until Naruto spoke out, "What? What was that? Was that martian?"

Sakura just laughed, "I said, let's take a break and have something to munch, silly"

Quickly all toddlers raced to their parents to do as Sakura had suggested, be fed and quench their thirst. Tsunade happened to have been happily chatting away with Mikoto along with the other mothers, leaving Sakura to feed on her own, despite sitting on her mommy's lap. However, eating peacefully seemed to be an issue, for across the table sat Mikoto's youngest son.

"Are you choking?" asked the boy from afar

Sakura quickly shook her head and stuffed her mouth with food before finally choking at last; Tsunade was too busy to notice and downed her apple juice nearby.

"You're weird," stated the boy before leaving, his food left untouched

"Sasuke-kun, get back here! You haven't finished eating yet!" cried Mikoto, before sighing, turning to her left, she spoke to her eldest son, "Itachi, will you please fetch your brother?"

"Yes, mother," said the boy, departing from the table, casting a quick glance at Sakura, who's spine also chilled. One thing was for sure, being around the Uchiha brothers surely didn't feel pleasant at all. Sakura hopped down from Tsunade's lap and began searching for her other buddies, receiving a layer of goosebumps by simply glancing over the Uchiha father.

She ran away to the field, bumping into Naruto. She beamed, "there you are! Let's play!"

The day was exhausting, though it did not match her training with Tsunade. When she was ready for bed, she began telling Tsunade about how she felt being around the Uchiha males. The woman at first thought it was a cute little crush, but then the same feeling with the older brother seemed odd, then when the girl explained about the Uchiha man-- that was just plain wrong.

Sighing, she just told her little girl to avoid them all if it would make her feel better. Sakura nodded and went to sleep.

The next day, Sakura could manage to maintain her speed and cover ten laps with ease. Tsunade halted her student and held a leaf up, "now using your chakra let this stick to your forehead"

And it was done again, with impressive results. As the weeks went by, it was no longer a girl you saw running, it seemed like there was a rogue shrub on the loose or a frighteningly green blur that was just not Gai, running around the Sarutobi's backyard. The sight was hilarious, but Tsunade held a firm visage, not letting the image ruin her strict sensei outlook. She remembered having forced by Sakura to do the same thing; she was just simply returning the favor.

It only proved that Sakura maintained her perfect chakra control, and decided that her genjutsu now needed to be focused on. Watching her student run the yard, she knew that Sakura was a brilliant teacher and mentored a handful of students, she either taught them because she was obliged to, or simply because she believed that the child had a potential or earned the right to be taught.

When Tsunade was eighteen, she found Sakura mentoring a new face at around the young age of five. The wisened Kunoichi introduced them both and explained that she was helping the young girl become a genjutsu mistress and would be teaching her half of what she knew about the technique

"What's her name again" asked Tsunade to herself

The girl had porcelain skin, raven hair and ruby red eyes, she smiled politely at Tsunade and spoke, "_Hello, My name is..._"

xxxxxx

_"Kurenai" beamed Tsunade joining the jounin in the bench beneath the tree, she watched the woman sip her tea before greeting back,_

_"I was wondering, if you can help my daughter with genjutsu"_

_"Wow, you mean Sakura?" responded Kurenai, "now?"_

_Tsunade nodded_

xxxxxx

_Auntie_ Kurenai, as Sakura calls her, believed that she was kinder than mommy. And so the child's schedule was rescheduled. After lunchtime, she'll be spending time with Kurenai to begin some genjutsu.

"Sakura-chan, I'd like to know what you know about genjutsu" smiled Kurenai, sitting cross-legged in front of the little girl. Sakura joined her and plopped down on the Hokage's grassy backyard.

Sakura beamed and spoke, "**Genjutsu** are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as Ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effect of Genjutsu is illusory, creating chakra imbalances in the victim's brain, causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain, and it feels real), however there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. They are not used as often as ninjutsu because they don't physically harm the opponent, but several crafty characters have made themselves well known for their great execution of genjutsu. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind's chakra, thereby affecting their five senses.Genjutsu is translated as_"Illusionary Techniques_"

Kurenai's jaw dropped, her eyes nearly bulging.

"Auntie Kurenai," began Sakura, never encountering such reaction, she scooted closer to the lady and waved her riny hand in front of her face, "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I am." Her mouth, though still slack-jawed managed to form an open grin (if that was possible, and took in a deep breath, "H-how old did... did you say you were again?"

"I'm four and a half!" said Sakura proudly, "why?"

"How did you learn all that?" asked Kurenai, unconsciously kneeling on her knees and sitting on her heels

"From reading... should I explain how to counter the genjutsus?" asked Sakura

Kurenai merely smiled and shook her head, "I don't think that's necessary, I think you do know a lot about genjutsu"

Sakura grinned

"Can you name a few?" asked Kurenai, apparently, Sakura didn't know the exact number that _a few_ held, and began a long list of genjutsu techniques from the sand, from the rain, from the grass, from the leaf--

"Ooookaaaayyy, stop. Stop it right there," interrupted Kurenai, lifting a hand with the gesture, "I take it you know thousands. Do you know some that you can perform?"

Sakura blinked, "I haven't tried due to precautionary matters, mommy said I casted a genjutsu when I was a baby that confused her with my presence in her old home"

"Oh really?" asked Kurenai, "You said you were a baby?"

Sakura nodded, "I didn't exactly know any genjutsu by then, thus contradicting the exact explanation that I've read from--"

"Okay, let's just... I'd like to see you do that genjutsu you've told me about," Kurenai inwardly began to freak out at the sophisticated sentences that this four-and-a-half year old kid was babbling, but kept all her thoughts at bay.

"Okay... I'll try, but I don't think I remembered it..." so Sakura brought her hands together in the traditional seal, she sat before the anxious Kurenai who waited to see some progress. The lady just watched the child concentrate with eyes closed, bringing her hands underneath her chin. Just waiting for something... to happen.

And it did, she felt Sakura right next to her, and then a second later behind her, then above her, beneath her, by her ear, several feet before her all at the same time. And yet the girl was still sitting before her, but the unspoken genjutsu she was performing was casting an eerie atmosphere under the afternoon sun.

Kurenai sensed the chakra in the air and dispelled it, Sakura spasmed in surprise when her concentrated chakra had been disconnected.

"What happened?" asked the innocent child, "was that a failure?"

"Oh no, it wasn't," smiled Kurenai, "but strangely, we can't call that a genjutsu, though it was one. As you've told me you need handseals as well and not chakra exertion alone."

"So..." began the girl, "what _did_ I do?"

Kurenai bit her bottom lip in deep thought before suggesting, "why don't we do some _real_ genjutsu instead?"

And after a month or so, she managed to surpass Kurenai, as Tsunade has expected. There really wasn't much to be surprised about with Sakura anymore, as Tsunade believed. But the other woman couldn't and encouraged that Sakura might one day be a genjutsu mistress.

Tsunade couldn't help but deny, "Oh no, Kurenai, she'll be far greater than that"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now she had to find another one of Sakura's student's who was taught the art of Taijutsu, and it pained her when she racked her brains for some memory. One day, over breakfast, Sakura shared a dream to Tsunade, and it went a little something like this

"Oh mommy, I had the worst nightmare ever! I dreamt of this boy, with unnaturally thick brows and a horrible hairstyle who proposed to marry me. But in my dream, I was an old woman and he was a very young child!"

"So what did you do, sweetie?" asked Tsunade with her eyes closed

"I told him to enjoy being young, since his passion was hotter than the flames of hell. I told him to enjoy the beauty of youth, especially now that it was just springtime, a perfect beginning to all things."

"And then what happened?" she stirred her coffee before taking a sip

"I saw him again clad in green spandex, saying so that his outfit would match my _eyes_, and he grew more enthusiastic than he already is about chasing me. So in my dream, I decided to teach him, mommy! I was a good teacher!"

_Unnaturally thick brows, horrible hairstyle..._

_Young... youth... flames... springtime?_

_Green spandex...more enthusiastic than already is?_

_Thick brows, bad hair, green spandex, over zealousness... FLAMING SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH?!_

Tsunade choked, "but of course, Sakura taught Taijutsu to Gai!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_XxXxXxX_**

**A/N: Til then, the next chappie may be on quite a hold unless I receive at least twenty (20) reviews in this chappie or more , no shit, just pure honesty and seriousness. Please bear with me and do review! I am aware that I'm quite bitchy this way, but I just had an aweful day, thus affecting everything that I do. The next chappie is on hold until I get some inspiration, if not from life, from FanFic. Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Start**

"ALAS, A YOUTHFUL CHILD BROUGHT BEFORE ME TO EXPERIENCE THE BEAUTY OF THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" preached Gai

Thick bushy brows, that horrible bowl-cut do, those frighteningly light green spandex, the disease of over zealousness and the haunting phrase, it was like her nightmare come to life, only he was a man. Sakura's eye twitched at the sudden explosion of voice from the eccentric man she and Tsunade stood before. The dramatic pause came at hand for the man to pose before them. Sakura tugged at her mommy's robe and whispered when the woman leaned down,

"Mommy, I don't like this, shall we go home?"

Tsunade grimaced her grin, if that was possible, and spoke through gritted teeth, "trust me, sweetie, trust me on this. Gai-sensei is the best for you"

"AND WHEN SHALL I IGNITE YOUR BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH, LITTLE ONE?!"

Panicking, Sakura turned to her mommy and protested, "Mommy, _he's gonna burn me_!!"

Tsunade giggled eeriely with her free hand daintily covering her mouth, "oh sweetie, that was just a figure of speech. And he's not gonna _burn you._ Gai-sensei said, he's gonna _ignite_ your _burning flames of youth_"

"Isn't that just the same?" whimpered Sakura

"Honey, I have to do things right now, money doesn't just come around like that. I'm gonna be taking up missions for a while, and like the time Auntie Kurenai spent to teach you genjutsu, consider it the same as _Uncle_ Gai teaching you _tai_jutsu"

"I think I'll just stick to Gai-sensei" remarked Sakura

Tsunade dropped her smile and nodded, "fair enough" she said, rather relieved that the child did not seem to vibe with being a replicate of such person named Gai. The man wasn't bad or anything, his ways just seem rather... _too unique_ for her liking.

Sakura watched her mommy head back to their part of the manor, leaving her and Gai-_sensei_ out in the backyard. She sighed then turned to Gai, winked at her and gave a blinding grin, her eye twitched and wondered how she'll get along with him.

"ALAS, WHAT DOES YOUR BRILLIANT MIND KNOW OF THE WONDROUS ART OF TAIJUTSU?!"

Instinctively channeled chakra to her feet before stomping on the man's foot. Gai's manic grin remained for a good five second delay before his face contorted in response.

"GAI-SENSEI!!" shrieked Sakura, raising her voice just as high. Gai's ears slightly deafened, finding it amusing that it was usually the other way around

Through gritted teeth, squinted eyes and a thumb up, Gai spoke "THAT'S RIGHT, LET YOUR BURNING PASSION BURN, SWEET CHILD!!"

"CAN WE PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN?!" Shrieked Sakura, reaching a deafening trill that nearly shattered both of their ears, "please?"

Gai blinked, "Yosh! And shall this level suit you well?"

Sakura nodded, before proceeding to the explanation "Taijutsu is a basic form of jutsu that generally speaking requires no chakra, but chakra may be used to enhance techniques. Taijutsu generally require no hand seals to perform and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put, hand-to-hand combat."

Gai applauded politely before resting both hands on his spandex-clad hips, "now, on to the weights then!"

"W-What?" stuttered Sakura

"That's right, to increase your speed, you must first familiarize yourself with the weights set upon your body and shall try to reach your normal speed with ease. So that, when the time comes, and your weights are to be removed, you will be far faster than the last"

"Sensei, at what level shall we first begin with," asked Sakura

The man hummed thoughtfull before grinning once more, "what about a youthful hundred pounds at first?!"

"B-But Gai-sensei," protested Sakura, "I'm only four-and-a-half!"

"Good point, I nearly forgot, please forgive me, for the rage of springtime had gotten the best out of my unbeatable enthusiasm"

Sakura inwardly agreed but held her tongue so as to not speak out.

"Fifty pounds indeed!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unlike the other categories of jutsus, Sakura struggled though her stamina was beyond exceptional with, taijutsu just seemed far too difficult to let alone embrace its introductory phase. Her body was not built for heavy weights, seeing to it that she was still of a fragile age, thus holding back her training with Gai.

Because of trying to get her tiny body used to such weight, there were numerous times she was sent to the hospital to be nursed back to health because of broken bones. Gai, who promised Tsunade that she'll take care of the child, decided to delay the rush once more and begged the girl to not snitch to her mommy.

In the end, they managed to compromise, and student and teacher were faring well. It was the eleventh time Sakura was released from the building, this time with an icecream in hand to keep her satisfied. Gai was walking along side of her and then began

"For your splendind years of youth, I strongly believe that you are on the same level of a novice chuunin. Why won't you go to school now?"

"Isn't it weird that a five-year-old is going to the Academy?" asked Sakura

"Trust me dear child, you've got your springtime of youth burning wildly enough to prove the wierdness wrong!" he flashed his winning pose, she twitched her eerie eye, it was just another day, with the same routine of getting out of the hospital, but it wasn't when Tsunade finally arrived from the year long mission.

"Mommy? Mommy!!" yelled Sakura as she ran down the street, unconciously flinging her icecream out of hand before jumping to Tsunade's arms.

"Sweety, didya miss me?" asked Tsunade as she tossed the girl in the air within a short distance, the girl nodded, "and how was Gai sensei?"

She turned to the man who began his wordless begging, getting on his knees, hands held in prayers shaking it before his tearful face. With a sigh, she lied for his sake, "but my training's gonna take longer"

"And why's that?"

Sakura held her tongue, before conjuring up a lie, "since my body can't hold up the weights I'm put on, my bones can break, mommy"

"Very well, you shall keep training until you perfect it" said Tsunade, "I have to hurry to Hokage-sama for some reports, I'll be back for dinner"

Sakura waved good-bye even if her mommy didn't see. Gai sighed in relief and constantly thanked Sakura, "Ne, Gai-sensei. Maybe I should opt for the Academy"

"I adore your burning passion, may your youthfulness come at hand when you hold this conversation with your mother over a beautiful reunion dinner tonight!" preached Gai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was given a break for the day to think about her decision. Was she to go to the Academy early or enter at the right age? If she went now, she'd graduate early and everyone will think she's weird. If she waited and went to the academy, it will be a waste of time since she had learned them all.

**Just graduate earlier, that way you'll save time**

Sakura blinked, admiring the idea of her conscience. But she sighed, Gai sensei was right, she needed to enjoy her youth as well, besides, there was no rush.

**Dear child, please heed to my advice for it will fare you well in the near future. We shall gain strength to flag our independence. Just imagine a five-year-old genin, won't it make mother proud?**

Though the voice would suggest things far mature than she will ever think of, it did sound reasonable and she admired the idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the idea wholeheartedly accepted through Sakura's manipulative ways, she also displayed a performance for the Hokage to admire, before she was admitted into the Academy. She stayed by herself since she didn't know anyone in her class, but Iruka. Everyone was eight, and she was five.

They shunned her, admired her and so on because of her performance, though she paid no attention in class, and barely did her homework her written exam was brilliant and nearly accused the child of cheating for the words she had written down was exactly as it was written in the books that are not even used by the school.

Whenever she arrived home, she'd spend an hour with Tsunade and Kurenai to run through her other jutsus and then spend the whole time with Gai on their taijutsu before heading to dinner and prepare for tomorrow. The routine was broken when Sakura insisted on spending more time on training taijutsu instead of reviewing her other skills, when her stubborness showed and boredom towards the routine.

Sakura proved that she'd learn things once, remember them well and move on to the next, striving to do better and never make mistakes. Her enthusiasm was highly regarded, but it was not enough for her to graduate to Genin in the first term as what she and Tsunade had expected.

"Though she may exceed in her class with her knowledge, her Taijutsu still needs to be improved even if she is strong and quite agile, plus, her weapon aiming is very crucial in the course," explained the Hokage

Sakura rarely stopped by in his office and stood consciously before him with Tsunade next to her. A serious glint then shone in the Hokage's eyes as he took in a long drag, he blew it out and spoke, "Tsunade, I understand the need to rush, to let Sakura graduate while she's still interested, but she also needs to finish all that she has learned. I appreciate you gathering her students to reteach her what she taught them, but her progress is beginning to spread rumors and suspicion about her.

"Kurenai keeps boasting about her first student surpassing her, Gai is admiring her stamina and determination, please keep her progress a low profile until she can take care of herself. As for now, I can help you. For weapon aiming, you may ask for Anko's help, she never misses, and you know why? We both know where she learned to aim like that"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" bowed Tsunade, Sakura bowed along, storing the conversation in the corner of her mind. The revelation intrigued her and wondered who the great teacher was. The trip back home was hurried, it was a weekend, Saturday, to say the least, and it was no schoolday.

"Mommy," began Sakura, keeping up with her mother's long strides through brisk walking

"Yes?"

"Who is the person that taught my senseis?" she asked

Tsunade looked down at the five year old from the corner of her eye before focusing on her path, "In due time, my dear, shall you know it all. Trust me, she won't be a disappointment."

"Why?" asked Sakura

"Because she is the best teacher in Konoha"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a Sunday, Sakura woke up with a sore muscle and it intrigued Tsunade. Why would her muscles ache now when they hadn't before in the training? Perhaps the rest yesterday made her muscles react to the lack of pressure. Gai was sent to a mission, leaving Sakura alone to train by herself, by refering to scrolls she found in the library she ran through them in the back yard. The Hokage would even lend her some A-ranking scrolls that can help her with taijutsu and graciously accepted it as she trained, but that was besides the point.

Tsunade sighed, "let me fix that. I'm afraid your muscles are building now, you're a kunoichi not a red-blooded male ninja. Come here, let's meditate"

"What?" asked Sakura

"Meditate? I thought you've read of that before," said Tsunade, getting up from the breakfast table to clean up

"I have, mommy, but I can never imagine you meditating"

Tsunade chuckled and dragged the girl in the center of the spacious living room and sat cross-legged. After seconds of staring, the girl shrugged and joined the woman, sitting cross-legged; imitating the traditional hand seal brought beneath her chin and closed eyes.

"Open up your chakra gates and let them relieve the stress on your muscles," instructed Tsunade with the calmest voice yet. Amongst the harsh trainings she'd ever had, this had to be the most peaceful one yet. Sakura liked that, she liked the idea of mediation.

"Now, be one with your chakra and explore your body, familiarize yourself with it until you feel at ease..."

Sakura felt a certain lightness overcome her, coaxing her to give in to the force

"Let the chakra take you in its flow, allow yourself to be one with it, but do not give in wholly. The trick is to embrace your chakra but don't let it take over you, because if that will happen, you won't be able to control your chakra and you will become its puppet"

So Sakura held back from the force. In her mind she felt as if she were riding on a canoe, cruising down a sem-calm river that ran through a grassy field beneath a blue sky adorned by the sun and clouds. She let herself be taken away by its currents, but controlled her journey with her paddle, entering a different channel that she wished.

When she managed to reach the sea, or where she expected it to be, there was a massive barrier, like a dam. Deciding that she should retreat now, a force held her back, the barrier seemed to mesmerize her and she found it difficult to resist.

**In due time, dear Sakura, only then will everything be revealed to you. As for now, be aware of Haigara, Ashes. The element or object will be the key to your questions, though not now, but in the future when you've grown strong.**

Slowly opening her eyes, she felt relieved. The burdening weight on her body had been brushed aside, and she was back on her knees. It was a Sunday, and it always meant full day training, if it were not held in Saturday. Sakura followed Tsunade out on the yard, waiting for another sensei to greet her.

Before her stood a woman with a devilish outlook; a tanned trenchcoat over a mesh shirt and a very short miniskirt with mesh shorts trailing five inches beyond her skirt. Sakura was spellbound on her fashion statement, and immediately fell in love with mesh garments.

The woman smirked at the way Sakura scanned her body, she wasn't bothered and just kept her hands on her hips, she asked "do whaddya think kid?"

Sakura began shaking and turned to Tsunade, "MOMMY I WANT FISHNET CLOTHING TOO!!"

Tsunade blinked then huffed out her smirk, "seems she likes ya already, Anko"

The woman named Anko laughed, rubbing the back of her head, "And to think that the kid had a thing for women"

"Anko, you perv" remarked Tsunade with disappointment, "just don't molest the kid and teach her well with weaponry, got that?"

"And to think your kid was a boy" sighed Anko, "it would've been much more fun to mess with a boy"

"Well, it's great that Sakura's a girl then, and when have you heard a boy named Sakura, praytell?"

Anko giggled eeriely, "just hoped greatly, and prayed for it to be a boy. Oh never mind, I can just make a mini-me version of myself. Oh what joy!" Anko began brought her hands beneath her chin, clapping them rapidly as she bounced from where she stood like a sugar-rushed kid.

"Sakura, listen to me and listen well. Never, I say, _never _grow your interest in blood, never wear fishnets and I will see to it that you shall wear a bra by the time you sprout your own boobs!"

Sakura instantly turned red as Anko began laughing at Tsunade's motherly actions and threats; it wasn't long before Tsunade left them alone. Sakura then turned eagerly to the woman, "Anko, can I have some fishnets from you"

"Woah, woah, woah, kid. These are _not _fishnets, they are _mesh_ garment. Got that? And it's Anko sensei to you, kid"

"Yes, sensei!" beamed Sakura

"Unless you listen well and do good, you won't have worry about being hole-ier than swiss cheese" Anko grinned manically as she began to draw out a kunai and flipped them expertly with deft hands. Though Sakura gulped at this, she nodded.

If she didn't enjoy the idea of having rocks being thrown at her, she would definitely not like the idea of being hole-ier than swiss cheese.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doesn't it seem to bother you that we're giving Sakura the unnecessary knowledge that she needs while Naruto doesn't?" asked Tsunade

The Hokage withdrew from the window, holding his pipe in his hand before sitting down on his office chair, "I don't see the reason why you're bringing this one up, Tsunade-hime"

"I'm wondering if I can also help Naruto. You know? Give him a few tips for some self defense?"

The Hokage stared at her student with a steely façade, "no one will come and get Naruto, Tsunade. Unless of course, we gave him the dead give away of Namikaze Naruto, remember? That's why he goes by the name of _Uzumaki_ Naruto."

Tsunade relaxed, "so how's he doing?"

"Fine, as you can see for yourself. Don't forget, that I still look after him, and like I said, through Clandestine Measures. Keeping an eye on him through my crystal ball and having a few ANBU members watching over him will proved him the best security. Believe me Tsunade, you have no idea how hard it really seems. Though Naruto may also be bound to having his father's enemies chase him down, that won't seem possible while he stays under a low profile in my village.

"I have him in a very tough surveillance, like I do with the village. And besides, he's not the only blonde-haired-blue-eyed kid on the block, there's the Yamanaka's Ino."

Tsunade stared at her former sensei wariy. Though his words may sound well enough for secured comfort, there was still inkling feelings about him and the boy that did not suit her taste. She did trust the Hokage, but saw no real proof of safety over the boy, how was it that the old man can sound so sure while the kid was wreaking havoc through the village, how can he remain _unnoticed_?

The Hokage sighed deeply, "Tsunade, if it won't also be too much of a favor, I need, just as much as the whole village needs it, we need to have our Sakura back. We need to hear the very reason from her as to why the boy should live, I'm even risking the village's safety for the Yondaime's son—"

"Don't worry," assured Tsunade, "I'll see to it that she does remember. I'll see to it that our Sakura will be back."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: ****Okay I've noticed there hasn't been much of NaruSaku Moments in here, but that'll change in the next chappie. Other than that, I hope this reason satisfies YellowDemonFlash's concern, if it doesn't, please review your disappointments and I'll try to tweak the story until everything has been cleared out!**

**That'd be all, thus signifying the end of this installment. The next one shall come up soon, please review and bear with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've noted the haste in the past installments, so here, I will begin and try to slow things down. Starting from here, Naruto makes a great impact on the story!! **

**Please read, enjoy and review!**

**Start**

"SAKURA!!" hollered Anko with a merry tone as she marched down the streets of Konoha, people minded their business as the kunoichi carelessly scanned through the district with a kunai carelessly twirling in her expert hand, while her tongue slid around her lips.

Sakura darted past the alleyways and dove out of sight just in time when she met a curve with Anko down the block. She spun her heel and slammed her back on the building's outer wall, a hand slapped over her mouth and nose to control her heavy breath while struggling to conceal her chakra. Unfortunately, Sakura hadn't done that and first timers are expected to succeed with calmer and more steady heart rates.

In silence and in the dark, she poked her head past the wall's edge and peered through the crowd. Her chakra flared when her eyes locked with Anko's victorious one, immediately, she sent her presence scattering through the crowd.

Sakura just turned six yesterday, Gai had returned from a recently delayed mission and Anko was set on an MWF schedule with Sakura for weaponry training, with Gai covering Tuesdays, Thursdays and the weekends to continue with her Taijutsu. Today was a Monday, and apparently, things were getting off hand. Right now, the last thing Sakura could do was write her wishlist.

It all began yesterday, when Tsunade and Anko had gone on a drinking spree. The woman just happened to have spilled Sakura's interest in sharp and shiny objects as a toddler, and Anko suggested some few tricks that'll bring out Sakura's potential, with a usual drunk like Tsunade, she'd give in to anything.

Which is why, Sakura had been striving to survive today. This morning, Anko was constantly throwing kunais at Sakura, who told her that when the time comes she'd need to dodge them all, deflect them all, or better yet catch them. The girl saw this as a sick excuse for Anko to have a living target, for she seemed to be enjoying it more than taking it seriously.

With Tsunade having strict grounds on not interfering with others training methods, she just had to pull away from the scene and clear her mind to silence her conscience. She can always heal the kid, but still, Sakura had better not bleed to death, or more importantly, Anko shouldn't really aim for vital areas.

A second had gone by the moment Sakura's miserable day flashed through her eyes, her heart skipped for a marathon when a familiar female voice spoke out, "I found _you_, Sa.Ku.Ra-_chaaan_..."

"Eep!" gasped Sakura before conjuring up a massive genjutsu to make a thousand illusions of herself before spreading her presence throughout Konoha to confuse the woman and hopefully lose her. If she can make it today, she can live to see tomorrow.

"Kai!" echoed Anko's voice as Sakura darted down to the dark alleyway that parted in many directions the further she went in. Sakura, though sensitive to chakra and the user's presence, couldn't help but constantly peer over her shoulder whenever given the chance. The girl was desperate to outrun this woman.

Just as she glanced over her shoulder once more, she skidded into a halt exposing herself to the world; the street was empty and that was what worried her the most. After looking at both left and right, she turned right, where the wooden fence wall was at her right hand side and apartment buildings were on her left. She darted down the path as stealthily as she could, before colliding with a giant semi-pillow.

With a breathy '_oof!_' she landed on her rear and elbows, the impact throwing her mind out of balance for a while as she took in the time for her wobbly vision to focus on a blonde blur. She blinked before she heard a familiar male's voice

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" gasped that speaker, sounding out of breath, "a-are you alright?"

"Yeah, Naruto, I'm sorry, I'm just," gasped Sakura, palming her forehead before her eyes darted around with emphasized sensitivity that edged on the border of paranoia, "I'm just running away from someone"

"R-Really? Me too!" beamed Naruto, rising to his feet with a hand offering Sakura help. She took it before acknowledging the presence of a bloodthirsty figure, but to her relief, it wasn't Anko.

There, two men clad in black robes with red-clouded patters stood with straw hats to conceal their identity. Blood pulsed through her veins and Sakura felt it, along with a certain churn that gradually flipped her stomach, enticing her to summon the contents of her recent meal that day. She felt horrible... it was the same feeling she felt around the Uchiha males.

Instinctively, she wanted to run away from those men... unfortunately... she couldn't. Her feet glued to the ground and forced her to inwardly dread for the worse to happen. Helpless like a hatchling, she stood as immobile as a statue.

"Sakura," breathed Naruto, tugging on to her shirt, "I think we should run... those men are scary... they were the ones chasing me..."

Sakura's mouth had gone dry, failing words or a scream to escape her mouth. Naruto tugged harder when the two figures began approaching them, the boy grabbed her arm and tried to wrench her out of the site, he was desperately yanking at her fragile arm, and yet she wouldn't budge.

"Sakura?! Let's go!!" screamed Naruto, frantically hauling her away as the men sauntered towards them. Cold sweat broke throughout Sakura, and yet Naruto was still urging her to move, until finally, he resorted to something else. Noticing the shiny object tucked into her pocket, he drew it out and gasped when he realized that she wielded a kunai.

Nonetheless, Naruto stood in front of Sakura, his kunai drawn out. "Go away!!" roared Naruto, his stand stood firm to compensate his shivering voice, "go away or I'll... I'll..."

The shorter of the two walked stood right before Naruto, the boy flinched and knew that it was best to run away from the impending danger. But he didn't, something held him in place, allowing his courage to shine and break through that futile façade everyone never acknowledged; evidently, there was something in the air that made him want to protect Sakura, but that was beside the point.

The man towering him looked down and bore a malignant glint in his blood red eyes. Naruto held back his shudder, gripped the kunai tighter and initiated a stab on the man. By the time his hand reached his target, the weapon had gone missing. He blinked and gazed up, the stranger held the kunai he once had. The boy stepped back, bumping into Sakura behind him. Fear no longer registered in hi mind the moment he remembered his reason for lingering there.

"Don't hurt her!" barked Naruto

"We won't," answered the red-eyed man, "as long as you come with us, Naruto-kun"

The boy's brows furrowed and glanced over his shoulder. Sakura's eyes had gone blank as she blanched. Refusing to give Naruto more time to respond, he grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him away.

"W-what are you doing?!" panicked Naruto as he began to flail around and dig his heels on the ground, "let me go!! Let.Me.Go! He-help! Sakura!!" he cried as he began beating the two men in vain with puny fists.

He gazed back at Sakura, searching for something in her eyes. Time slowed down to the point where everything froze, voices and all the noises nullified as an invisible force came crashing down upon Sakura. She heard nothing more but the beating of her heart and the rhythm of her breath.

_"Why can't I move?"_ she thought, voice echoing in the air with still lips, _"WHY CAN'T I MOVE__**?!**__"_

Tears began to form in her eyes as her nose tingled towards a growing weight. She stared back into Naruto's eyes and the wind drove the air out of her lungs

_"Are you really sure about this?" asked a pink haired woman handing over a clothed bundle to a blonde haired man atop a massive frog, hints of tears escaping the corners of his eyes. The man avoided eye contact and took his child from her arms before answering, "My decision is final"_

What is this? Where was she, Sakura panicked but remained still, her vision altered with the current and something else

_"Before I do, please answer me. Do you really want him dead?" _

There was something in Naruto's eyes that piqued Sakura's interest; it was as if she was drowning in his oceany depths, and nowhad trouble averting her gaze

_"Shut it! To be sealed away in a babe's navel is the best way for you to go down,"_

She tried to avert her gaze and focus on acting quickly, but his eyes held her still.

_"Didn't you want to protect the village? Didn't you want to--"_

Her mind ripped through within her, letting sparse rays of light sear through her brain, forcing them apart as tears spilled from her eyes. She was in agony and it was unbearable, a certain force began drilling in the center of her head as thousands and thousands—no: it must have been milions of images flashing through her brain, all were tinted in red; and all seemed to remind her of something that she never seemed to experience, like some sort of déjà vu. Different voices rang in her head over and over with a rapid pace that made her lose her focus on what they were saying, until they repeated in broken patterns that roughly made sense

_"We have little time left to speak. Leave"_

_"You demon! you've sworn to never touch this village! Your time has come to an end. Die in silence!" _

_"Are you really sure about this?"_

_"no"_

_"Very good Sakura, but no, I'm not the Kyuubi... I'm just simply controlling it"_

_"Madara? U-Uchiha Madara? But why?"_

_"so, you're the one--"_

_"Please don't do this, there might still be some hope, I can--"_

_"__**Shiki Fuujin!**__"_

With all the mixed emotions bottling up from her insides, time gradually returned to their normal pace. She blinked, her eyes wide open before they slightly narrowed in awareness, the two men were walking away, and yet Naruto was still gazing at her with hopeful eyes. Another soul had taken Sakura over, her body no longer obeyed her commands, it seemed as if she was watching a movie; outstretching her right hand, she pointed a finger straight at Naruto.

Wind seemed to pick up and the aura of her chakra swirled around her, escaping from a hidden reserve as it billowed past her feet. Who was this girl? This can't be Sakura, this is unbelievable, very unreal and obviously too ridiculous even imagine. Apparently, it wasn't her at all. The moment she widened her eyes in a sudden burst of power, all her stored chakra ebbed away, it dangerously rushed towards Naruto and began impaling him with an amplifying aura.

Another split second was spared.

xxxxx

Harshly thrown in the midst of his mind, he scrambled to his hands and knees as he held on to a cold iron bar. He scowled in disgust when he realized he was submerged in sewer water before pulling himself up. The moment he stood straight and tall, he nearly jumped back in fear. Before him was a massive, malevolent eye, angled widely at him as it reflected his image from head to toe.

Naruto stood there with a rigid body, and widely parted his mouth with eyes pried open. Within the darkness, the iron bars harbored an ominous silhouette, baring herculean canines, drew back in a sneer. It began to shatter the iron bars, which Naruto figured was a cage that held whatever-it-was back. It growled dangerously and Naruto faltered at the sight when red mist began to billow out of the spaces. It inched towards him and he turned his heels in fear.

He darted out of the dungeon and bolted down the canal-like surrounding, breathing hard, panting hard as his legs moved in a blur at an impossible speed. He dared to look back only to realize that it managed to latch on to his ankles; he stumbled forth and feebly began to crawl back up in another attempt to run away

_**"Do not resist the help I'm offering"**_

Naruto yelped and felt his lungs constrict as the slithering orange wind-like thing wrapped around his legs, "Wh-Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"

_**"I'm the Kyuubi—"**_

"No you're not, you're like an ugly orange cloud that—"

_**"Silence! Fine, I'm the essence of it, since my real form remains locked up in that wretched dungeon your navel managed to recreate—"**_

"WHAT.DO.YOU.WANT?!" howled Naruto in unbelievable trepidation, eyes widening as the red mist gradually devoured his chest

_**"It is not a matter of wanting to help you, but a matter of being commanded to rescue you. Unless you want to die, do not resist for the time being, fool! I'm in no condition to overtake you, so just give in!"**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

The two men halted their pace and glanced at Naruto from their peripheral vision. Layered with chills at the presence of a demonic chakra, they were dumb-struck when the boy glowed a reddish aura as he shuddered with his head hung low. The shorter of the two stood still with caution, while the other experimentally tugged at the boy's other arm.

He snarled and snapped at the hand, which the man hastily drew back. Naruto somersaulted away and landed several feet before them, crouching animalistically. The vulnerable, ignorant child they once knew was replaced by a rabid monster gone rogue. He was glowing red, excess chakra took in the silhouette of a demon fox they all knew, three tails swayed elegantly on his rear and clung on to a dangerous pattern.

_Claws_ stuck out from his fingers for Kami's sake and the lines on his face grew to prominent, untamed _whiskers_. Soft, spiky human hair stood out on an emphasis, bringing out the worst red tint in the boy's eyes. He defined the word dangerous with a low gutteral growl, making a deadly combination with his elongated canines.

The two men glanced at each other and the shorter of the two explained, "the Kyuubi was supposed to remain dormant until the day he begins to mold chakra."

"Abort mission?" asked his partner, with an abrupt nod as a response from the other man, they disappeared in a blur, leaving no traces of their sudden departure.

Naruto's mind faded to indistinction as soon as he gave in to the living nightmare that lurked in the corner of his mind. His vision was imprecise and his recollection did not function well, he felt his muscles flex with every movement, but never seemed to remember controlling them. After some good minutes that almost lasted a lifetime, his vision began flooding back into his eyes; his senses had gone back to normal, in exchange for the energy his seven-year-old body contained.

He body deadened, but from the way he abruptly descended, he fell to his knees. A subconscious tug pulled at the corners of his mouth when he saw Sakura unharmed, then he felt his mind rise above unwanted territory that breached the limits of the sky, even if his body was planted firmly on the earth. His string of unconsciousness broke before greeting the ground with a heavy thud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since she released that massive surge of chakra from her body—correction: ever since that massive surge of chakra _exploded_ out of her body, her whole form stung with icy coldness, resulting to temporary paralysis. Her vision was affected as whatever she saw seemed surreal and blury. A flicker of red and a flicker of black before her eyes gradually retraced to its rightful degree of sight before she saw Naruto fall unconscious ten feet away from her.

She made a move to walk over to him, but her body gave in, banishing her ability to balance for her to collapse. She clung on to the rhythm of her heart to remain unconscious, she just saw the base of the buildings and her hand near her face; she waited and waited for someone to come.

Voices rang in her ears but sounded as if they were out of picture—if possible— and saw a pair of feet, before her world turned and saw the ground and someone's back. Through her peripheral vision, did she see Naruto being lifted up... and that was all she needed to know before she let her vision slip into the darkness.

Naruto was safe... and strangely enough, it was all that mattered to her.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**A/N: Ooohh!! What' happens next?! **_**Even I don't know... yet. Anyways, I thank ****Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain for his constructive criticism for my story. Now, I haven't taken on a whole new perspective and swear that the next chapter after this, Naruto will not go unnoticed from here on out. So, I am truly grateful, Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Start**

Cliché was the word of the day.

And as we all know, overuse and lack of originality was what best defined it. Just as cliché as it would sound when I would say that here I am with another writer's block, or more importantly there they are holding a meeting regarding the unforseen event that had taken place. And there was the Hokage, who ever was so dignified in his coat at the far end of the long table, utterly denying that he saw Naruto's ambushed and should he had, his assigned ANBU would have interfered, only to realize that one platoon had been easily taken down with a lone survivor that relayed the tragic information.

The ANBU then explains how they were sucked into a trance, with only him managing to break through it. When they all asked how, his answer only seemed to shroud them with a melancholiac mist.

"It must be the works of a Sharingan"

"How can you defend that?" queried Tsuande who sat on the Hokage's left.

The ANBU removed his mask, revealing his very own on his left. "Does that answer you, Tsunade-san?"

"Could it be Itachi?" suggested Anko, it might make sense since the Uchiha holocaust had been as fresh as only eleven months ago.

A solemn silence dawned on them. The Hokage took a long thoughtful drag before smoke billowed around him, "Hatake-san, what do you suppose we should do then?"

"If I may suggest, we must first try to solve how they managed to enter our walls, second, we must try to track down those intruders, and lastly, we learn of their motives before taking the next move."

"And the children," added the Hokage, "we must call on the attention of all our ninjas within our village to look after them inquestionably so"

Time flew unnoticeably quick as they've managed to reach out to Jiraiya through Tsunade to track those men and study them. Since then, he barely returned home back to Konoha as the Hermit took on the dire mission.

And Naruto?

Well of course it was such a traumatic experience to have gone through it all alone. Which was why Sakura's Sundays had been intended to remain free from any schedule as arranged by the Hokage. This was only to nurture the bonds between the two and observe if their tandem might help improve each others progress, but most importantly, to observe if spending time with Naruto might possibly spark a part of her memory.

After all, they all must know what her plans were.

When Sakura woke three days later, she spent two days with Tsunade explaining as much as she could regarding the encounter that took place and resting all the while, before the third day required her to return back to her training. Weeks of alternate training came from Kurenai, Gai and Anko until three months passed where she was finally put on probation on whether or not she has graduated from their tutelage. She was given a month to rest and strategize her way into achieving her independence from her mentors, and she was very much eager to apply what they have inculcated into her.

So there she was in the Sarutobi's training grounds, darting here and there with weights strapped on to her ankles, waist and wrists as she threw a projectile of weapons onto trees blindfoldedly. She danced in and out of the freshly cut lawn and back to the semi-forest until the sun rode high into the sky parching her dry mouth.

She plopped onto the ground with her back flat against the cool grass, yanked her blindfold off and squinted her eyes at the blinding sun, which she then discovered was a very difficult adjustment since darkness blanketed her vision throughout her training. The cool wind brushed the heat away from her skin as she took her time drawing in deep long adjusting to the harsh brightness.

If it weren't for her acute sensitivity to one's chakra signature, she would have punched the bouncing blonde boy who randomly blocked her sun and grinned toothily down at her.

"Hey Naruto," smiled a tired six year old

"Sakura-chan, that was so awesome!" praised the boy, "wanna play ninja and see _my _awesome cool moves?"

She laughed mirthfully at his suggestion, "why not?"

"Great! Let's go!" he began reaching for her wrist before he strained as he struggled to even lift her hand.

"These are really heavy Sakura-chan," mused Naruto as he squatted closer, poking the black bulky pouch that hugged her tiny wrist.

"Hm?" Sakura looked at where he held her, "oh this, yeah, they are quite heavy."

"Can I try them on?" grinned the energetic boy as he fumbled around for the strap.

"I have some lighter ones that might-"

"Got it!" exclaimed the victorious boy who managed to undo her weights.

"You sure did, Naruto" she lifted a tired smile as she watched him drag her weights across the dirt in his feeble attempt to run with it. But as far as his puny muscles went, his progress was merely six inches away from her.

The pinkette propped herself up with her elbows and watched him fascinatingly, "As I was saying Naruto, I have lighter ones that might suit you well"

The stubborn boy shook his head, "I want to become just as strong as you are. Stronger, even. And when I do, I'll instantly be the next Hokage!"

She furrowed her brows the moment déjà vu seemed to cloud her thoughts as she watched the determined young boy struggling, constantly leaning back forty-five degrees from the ground. His heels dug the ground only to achieve those almost futile attempts to move another inch.

"Do we really need weights to play ninja?" asked Sakura, fighting back an amused smile

"Yeah!" perked the boy, "that way I'll grow muscles!"

With a sigh she lifted herself up and placed her weightless left hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping himself from any danger of breaking his spine or tearing muscle from dragging the hundred pound weight off the ground. "Muscles don't just pop out in one day, Naruto. Come on, I'll give you my lighter ones"

It was amazing how that conversation eventualy led her to give him those mini-training in between the breaks of her own, and she loved the way she managed to help Naruto get a better aim at his targets, form his own string of taijutsu from sparring with her almost daily but still he can't seem to get his Genjutsus right. He would always pour in too much or too less chakra that would easily break his hold when trying to conjure a simple clone.

It wasn't long before her own test came and went, with Kurenai it was quite smooth as Sakura turned the tables by getting Kurenai caught in her own genjutsu.

Fending weapons off with Anko seemed a little difficult, because pain was never out of the question. Her own sensei would actually drive a kunai through the child's stomach had she not used Gai's trained speed to blur out of the way and pin the madwoman down prone to the floor with hands pressed against her back, a readied kunai against her neck. Anko giggled, proud of her product while an angry Tsunade constantly admonished her colleague as she healed both hers and Sakura's deep wounds, all of which were a few centimeters from vital organs.

Because of the obsolete spar, they had to delay Sakura's appointment with Gai until tomorrow.

Sakura was surprised to see Naruto among her audience, which she only expected to have the Sarutobis, Tsunade, and her other mentors.

"That was so awesome!" was what Naruto would gleefully chant around Sakura over and over. Though flattered, her little six-year-old self felt guilty for having Naruto witness what she was capable of. She didn't want to brag her moves and definitely abhorred the idea of Naruto sensing in their attention deficiency in regards to the young Uzumaki.

After their voracious little get together around the Sarutobis dinner table and all went home for the day, tiny Sakura who was tucked in her own bed waited for Tsunade to enter her quaint room.

And when she did, Sakura lay down all that disturbed her and ended it with a question of, "why don't you guys treat him like the way you do to me? I know I'm just as orphaned as he is"

#

A thrown punch merely brushed through her cheek bone as she flipped a kick before somersaulting away. Flurries of punches and blurred kicks were thrown here and there as they danced in and out of their audience's eyes. Dust picked up where ever they went, giving away the only proof that they'd been there for a second. Until Sakura eventually, yet impossibly, managed to catch up with Gai and land a roundhouse on his flank, the impact sent him forming a crack to the ground as he lay flat, therefore concluding her graduation.

The tiny girl plopped to the ground perpendicular to the green spandexed man, both heaving in fatigue. Suddenly, Gai began crying, which startled the tiny pinkette.

"what's wrong Gai-sensei?" she crawled her way over to him as Tsunade already came and began healing bruises and whatnots.

"Yeah, Gai, can't take the fact that a little girl beat you?" teased the blonde as she healed away a nasty bruise on Sakura's right shin.

"It's not that," began Gai, fighting back tears, "It's just that I'm so proud that my student, burning ever so much with passion has finally bloomed in the midst of her springtime of youth!"

Both girls just shook their heads, with Sakura palming her face.

After Tsunade's healing session, Sakura was surprised that Naruto wasn't there, disappointing her a little, and much to her dismay, so was the Hokage.

#

Chakra wove through Naruto's moist skin as he threaded them out of his tanned forehead in a feeble attempt to glue a fallen leaf to his skin. He scrunched his face concentrating too much, and when he managed to hold the leaf for a little over a few minutes, he let out a proud laugh as he ran to the wisened man, "Hey old man! Look! I did it! I'm doing it!"

When an irked Hokage did turn to look at Naruto's grinning face, the leaf detached itself from Naruto's skin and began dancing its way to the ground. With a long drag, he sighed, "Again"

He watched the boy's face transform from mirthfully proud to infuriatingly exasperated as he began pawing his forehead in search of the glued leaf muttering that it was there and that it was impossible to have fallen.

The Hokage merely shook his head in mild levity and watched the sun crawl its way to its vast throne. Naruto may certainly resemble his father, but he surely got his patience and attitude from his mother. A solemn smile graced his lips as nostalgia emanated.

It wasn't long before a long line of unforgivable curses rolled off his tongue as he began tearing his leaf into pieces like a disgruntled feline.

The Hokage chuckled, musing that this was going to take much much longer than it did for Sakura. It wasn't that he had forgotten his promise to the late Hokage, it just seemed only fitting if Minato's own sensei were to personally train Naruto. However, the hermit hadn't returned yet from his field research. Seeing to it that Sakura's opinion had reached him through Tsunade, it would be rude if they dismissed their Elder's words. Though she may now be in the form of a child, she was still a legendary veteran that walked alongside the First Hokage and helped form Konoha.

"Old man! I said Look!"

Had the Hokage's senses been primitive, he would have attacked a bushy green monster who stood before him with two blue eyes bearing a wolfish grin.

The Hokage did nothing more but laugh his heart out. The boy may be a little rough around the edges, but being the product of Uzushiogakure's famous Uzumaki and Konoha's child prodigy Namikaze, Naruto was a walking vessel of pure potential.

A/N: and there you have it! The sixth chapter! My gawd, i Know how long it had been since my last updateu

But here it is anyways!

In the next chapter, you will eventually see their progress and possibly Team Seven!

May I now hear your opinions as to how this went. I know this chappie seemed a bit rushed, but I eventually had to summarize Sakura's training and show some love to Naruto, so that everything will fall into place in the next chapter:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Start**

With his arms propping the back of his head, Naruto rested on a branch of a tree as he stared off in to the distance. It had almost been a year since his training begun. He loved training all right, but definitely abhorred books and history.

Why lecture him now when the Academy can do those the next year, right?

What he wanted was enough jutsus to amaze everyone and to see what he's really worth.

He never seemed to understand why everyone avoided him.

His horrible habit on drawing on walls ceased to a halt the moment The Hokage paid fuller attention to him. Though cranky and serious at most times, the old man was like his very own grandfather. And that meant something to him.

For once in his whole seven years of life, he managed to feel a Family. Because of the Hokage, he spent more time with the Sarutobis, and because of that, he also got to spend time with Sakura as well.

The two were no longer playing ninjas; they were sparring as ninjas even if they bore no title.

However, Sakura recently began another training that always had something to do with dead fishes. And because of that, the manor would end up smelling like a rotting market.

Which was why, Naruto was outside. Far from the mansion.

Because of his training, he also spent little time in his provided apartment until eventually, Megumi invited him to stay over. Which he now wished he shouldn't have said yes, because now, his apartment was surrendered just for him to sleep in the old man's fishy house.

He shuddered at the memory of stinking fish. He sat up, appreciating in the cool morning air as he stretched and scratched his back. Come to think of it, he doesn't even remember what the mansion's distinct scent was like anymore.

From the way the sun sat among the white fluffy clouds, it must have been seven in the morning. He knew the old man must be looking for him right now, if he hadn't hid his crystal ball six months ago, hiding would be useless now. After all, it was just the beginning of his office work. So if endless piles were sitting graciously at the Hokage's table right now, he would actually have to help him sort missions and other things just so they could make way for his training.

And boy, the old man surely had lots to teach, and Naruto was barely able to even master the Kage Bunshin. A technique he eventually grew to admire especially whenever the Hokage was too lazy to go over his own papers. It was a secret the two shared.

Perhaps he could just show up at noon.

He was never intentionally late on training before. Sure he'd love to train to become stronger, but he greatly hated the process of actually earning a slice from the Hokage's schedule-

Catching a pebble a few inches away from his head, Naruto faced the direction from where it was thrown. "What the hell?"

Above him was a raven-haired boy about his age, looking down with deep onyx eyes. He wore a black shirt and from the logo on his back, he was from the Uchiha clan. Of course, it would be quite difficult to not know him since the whole village sympathized for his loss.

It disgusted Naruto how the villaged sucked up to this snot-faced kid. Before his family was massacred and long before he began his training, they once tossed around in Konoha's spacious playground, playing ninja, of course. The Uchiha kid was much easier to be around then. He would always tease him of being the male version of the Hyuuga heiress because of his meekness while the Uchiha boy would just charge at him after being teased like so.

It was sad because the warm, convivial boy he once knew now looked pale, thin and insipid.

"It's been a while," smirked the Uchiha

"It has," responded Naruto awkwardly. Actually he wanted to palm his face, feeling embarrassed on the boy's part, acting cool was something he now had to adjust to. No once could blame Naruto since he was honestly just not used to the Uchiha's present personality.

That gauche minute of staring at each other felt unruly to Naruto as he racked his brains for thinking of something else to say until he randomly came up with, "how's life?"

Of all the things he could have said, he unwittingly went down the wrong path that ruined a delicately harnessed acquaintanship as the Uchiha narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Dead" responded the angsty child.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Now you did," interrupted the Uchiha

Asking for the guy's name would now seem very off. Perhaps now would be a nice time to excuse himself. "Well then," began Naruto as he initiated for his leave, "It was really nice meeting you again, Uchiha"

"Leaving so soon?" mused the Uchiha as he watched him like a cat would a mouse

"Um, yeah? I kinda have to go train now..." the blonde's voice trailed off as his conscience admonished him for forgetting his manners, "you could come if you want?"

The Uchiha wordlessly took his invitation as he hopped down from his branch and waited for Naruto with what seemed like an excited smirk, "Let's see what you've got"

Their little training suddenly became an actual spar when the Uchiha suddenly threw him a barrage of wild, emotion-filled throws that startled Naruto.

"I thought we're training?" reminded Naruto as he blocked and dodged angry punches and throws.

"We are," the Uchiha flew back, throwing shurikens as he did.

Naruto smoothly blocked them with a kunai he normally tucked away in his pants. He found it funny how this guy seemed to take life so seriously now that he accentuated the Uchiha to: "relax dude, it's only a training not a fight"

"How dare you underestimate me," spat the violent child, "fight me back, dammit!"

Naruto blinked. Wow, someone really is on edge today. Or maybe it was just because of the built up tension this child earned over the several months that took place. After the Uchiha holocaust, he never really saw him.

Before his brain got the chance to actually start functioning again, the Uchiha already began a string of combination on him that actually wrenched through his gut. And that hurt.

When Naruto skidded across the dewy grass, tumbled within the empty training grounds and landed on a tree, an amused chuckle escaped his lips further confusing the Uchiha.

"What?" barked the flummoxed boy.

"Nothing," said Naruto, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips, "it's just that I know that this is going to be fun. What's your name again?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

xxxx

Sakura was helping herself a hefty serving of red bean ice cream with as much as her sore hands would let her.

Spending hours on that one cursed fish took out more than her chakra reserves. She managed to wake from her two-day sleep after passing out from trying to revive what would usually become their dinner.

She shrugged as she put away the ice cream container back in the fridge and lifted a spoon to her mouth. After spending months on learning anatomy and physiology, she knew rice would be a much healthier pick to fill in her stomach that remained empty for two days. But since fish was always on the menu, she'd have to go for something else, like red bean ice cream.

"Have you seen Naruto?" came a loud voice that startled Sakura.

"Hokage-sama," reckoned a slightly weakened Sakura, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just Naruto's late for his training, it's quite unusual," with that the Sandaime left Sakura in the dining room.

"Have you seen Tsunade?" hollered the pinkette; the sound of doors sliding closed was her only response.

Quickly devouring her only _meal_, she set out to Konoha, basking in the middays's warm sunlight. She still couldn't believe having been outcold for two straight days; it felt like having her life fast-forwarded.

Perhaps she could go and hang out with Naruto today for a start despite the fact that the Hokage is looking for him.

Her search eventually led her to the training grounds that sang out sonorous notes coming from metal. Alarmed she swiftly threw her kunai at the distant combat, breaking Naruto and his attacker off.

She wasted no time in pinning down the evil bastard that was tackling Naruto. Her left knee pinned her prey's wrists at the base of his back, completely immobilizing him. She adjusted her grip on his hair so that her kunai angled at his carotid.

"Who-"

"Sakura chill!" laughed Naruto as he dragged Sakura off the poor Uchiha, if he even looked pitiful in that state. His nose was still held high as he dusted himself.

"Jeez Naruto, you had me worried and all especially when The Sandaime said he was looking for you," she tucked her kunai away back into her personalized holster strapped on to her right thigh.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot the old man," began Naruto as he cheekily scratched his head.

Sakura sighed, only to have her breath fall short as the hair on her nape stood on end at the presence of Naruto's new, yet familiar acquaintance, she watched the raven-haired kid rise to his feet. His clan's symbol gave away the fact that he was an Uchiha.

She didn't know why, but even as a child she never enjoyed the presence of one. Her gut only proved her right when the older brother of this kid bathed himself in his family's ultimate carnage.

"This is Sasuke," introduced Naruto

Sakura merely nodded her head once, "nice to meet you,"

"We've already med, I believe" corrected the Uchiha

"Nice to meet you again, then," she slightly arched a brow. She certainly didn't like him.

Even throughout the five years of their stay in the Academy, the closest thing Sakura would feel towards Sasuke was as good as a professional comrade, unlike Naruto, who instantly labeled him a best friend.

At first Sakura grew quite jealous with how Sasuke was stealing her best friend away, she wouldn't talk to Naruto when he went looking for her especially at times where Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

It stayed like that until eventually Naruto annoyed her to the point where she'd have to forgive him. After all, they were still best friends; Sasuke was just an addition that Naruto wedged into their tight friendship. And no, Sakura was still against towards their new group formation. But she supposed she had no choice since she didn't seem to find it easy mingling with the other girls in class.

She would rather play rough with the boys at the yard than play dolls, fix hairs and talk about boys.

During her first year, in the Ninja Academy, everyone teased her wide forehead. Sakura dealt with the girls harshly and when boys pulled the pranks, the master of all pranks would avenge Sakura.

Sasuke always seemed out of the picture since everyone adored his annoyingly elegant features, instantly earning a horde of fan girls. Naruto was slightly jealous at first, but after showing a few tricks up his sleeves, he earned himself a good handful as well. Sakura would just shake her head whenever Naruto would brag about how the girls would go crazy over him. At least, Sasuke knew the meaning of humble... Either that, or he really didn't care. That only seemed like the thing Sakura appreciated about him.

At their second year, those three stood out from class. Sakura shined brightly as a kunoichi and leveled well with her two competetive boys. Sasuke seemed disappointed after learning that he wasn't just the top _one_, especially when he noticed how Naruto easily found his place alongside his rank. From then on Sasuke considered Naruto his rival, only amusing Naruto further as he took up the challenge. Sakura would always shake her head, as the two would begin their useless banter before executing tasks.

Just like the day when they had shuriken throwing that day.

Out on the actual field, their conversation usually went a little something like:

"I bet I can aim my target with three shurikens," bragged Naruto

"I can do that simultaneously with three targets," mused Sasuke

"I can do that to! With blindfolds!"

"No you can't," dared Sasuke, only to be baffled by Naruto's lucky shots.

It wasn't long before the two would randomly shower the yard with never ending shurikens and the whole class would have to watch in awe with Iruka reprimanding them at first before joining in with the audience with his jaw slightly ajar.

Another event was when Iruka was trying to teach them the traditional way to control one's chakra by keeping a simple leaf plastered onto the forehead.

A challenge silently rose when Kiba noted how well and long the leaf stayed on Sasuke's forehead. Naruto spiced things up a little by placing another leaf on his chin, earning more points from the girls.

Sakura palmed her face when Sasuke placed a leaf each on his forearms, the back of his hands and on his knees. She couldn't believe Sasuke was really going to put up with Naruto's immaturity.

Naruto did the same, placing leaves on te exact same places where Sasuke placed them. And so he began manipulating the leaves so that it looked as if they crawled across his skin like the way Shino's bugs did. Irked, Sasuke did the same until eventually the Uchiha had to give this one to Naruto since the boy had the balls to actually roll around a pile of leaves and maintained having his body draped in a green coat from head to toe. This was probably what the Hokage was telling to her about when he shared how Naruto's first training with him went.

She and the whole class laughed at him.

Throughout the Academy, Sakura was known for her exotic pink hair, charming looks and her superior intelligence. Naruto was known for his unusual vitality, energy, never ending enthusiasm and his boisterous loud ways. And Sasuke? Well, he was an Uchiha. And that basically summed things up. He was a natural born prodigy bearing his clan's distinct, captivating eyes.

Whenever classes began, Sakura would always gaze beyond the window, barely listening to things she already knew. When this habit was first noticed, she was always called upon. All the teachers' attempts of embarrassing her with questions they thought she never knew failed miserably. She was amused at how they underestimated her.

Naruto was always busy devising pranks on to the next victim, and when teachers tried to also pin him down, Sakura was always there to the rescue. After all, there were just seatmates.

Sasuke would listen. Even if the two knew he was getting bored, he was just putting up a face just to preserve the Uchiha clan's dignity. Apparently, he was the only good role model in class.

Their days dragged on to years of monotony until one morning broke the chain.

Finally, throughout the five years in the Academy, they were being grouped. All girls crossed fingers, obviously praying and wishing to be in either Naruto or Sasuke's team. While all boys did the same for Sakura.

When Uzumaki and Uchiha were mentioned all girls ended up crying when Haruno came into the list. Who knew things would be a little too predictable? Who would have thought that the Sandaime specifically endorsed this to the Academy?

"Awesome!" hyped Naruto as he skipped in between Sakura and Sasuke, "can you believe it? We're still together?"

Sakura surely wished she didn't have to team up with the Uchiha. The raven-haired boy kept quiet.

"Did Megumi nee-chan fix our lunch, Sakura-chan?"

"Next time Naruto, you should be the one bringing our own lunch"

"Oh no, I did, that one's just for Sasuke-teme" grinned Naruto as he snatched one bento from the kunoichi to be, "Here Sasuke!"

"I have mine," the Uchiha revealed a wrapped onigiri from his pocket.

Sakura and Naruto blinked. What a strange place to keep his lunch, both thought.

"What?" shrugged the Uchiha as he began his unwrapping his lunch.

"But we prepared lunch for you," added Naruto, pouting as he ushered the lunch box to Sasuke.

"Let him be Naruto, he seems happy with his puny rice ball. Apparently, Mr. Sophisticated thinks our lunch is for common people," with that Sakura stormed out, randomly heading straight among the greenery of the Academy's yard.

The two blinked in shock.

"Don't mind Sakura-chan, she's just short-tempered," grinned Naruto

Break time ended too soon and Team Seven sat patiently, watching jounins take their team out of the classroom one by one until they were the last ones there.

Minutes of waiting stretched to hours as they sat. Naruto was busy setting up a booby trap by doing a jutsu to make three white chalks appear like kunais, these _'kunais'_ were set up against a garter-which seemed to answer Sasuke's question earlier- that were all strategically hooked into the right places so that when their sensei actually turns up Naruto would laugh hard as to how seriously they'd take the chalks out.

Sakura already came back in through the open window, cradling a tiny white bundle of cloth against her chest.

"What's that?" asked Naruto, running through the last details of his prank

"A dying chick," muttered Sakura as she unraveled the cloth to see a skinny hatchling, its beak wide open as its chest fluttered, straining for oxygen as she set it down on her wooden desk.

Sasuke watched her dainty hands glow a faint green and observed the bird growing lively by the second. He scoffed and looked away. Sakura just rolled her eyes and watched the bird curiously hop around and constantly chirp, later she would have to return this hatchling to its nest.

It wasn't long before the sound of doors sliding open sliced through the air, all heads snapped to the source of noise. In a split second, the twang of the garter hurled the _'kunais'_ at the sight of silver locks as it later on revealed a masked face that only showed a lazy right eye staring at them before his attention moved to the three kunais aimed for him.

He only dispelled it a few inches before all three tapped his face and clattered on the floor. He just stared at them before shoving them away with his feet as Naruto howled in laughter.

"He actually fell for it!"

"No Naruto, that's why he dispelled it," corrected Sakura

"But still, it hit him!" with that Naruto violently slapped his desk as he laughed harder.

"Who did that?" mused the strange jounin as he referred to the chalks.

Naruto instantly pointed at Sasuke while the two directly pointed at him. The man sighed as he stepped in the room.

"Honestly," he began, crossing his arms "I don't like you guys"

**A/N: I hope this doesn't seemed too rushed:) and i definitely would love to hear what you guys think:)**

**I'm open to inserting any suggestions as long as it won't harm my own plot:)**

**I'm planning to make this end at 15 chapters. I just hope everything won't be too crammed then, but if it doesn't reach my quota, I hope 20 chapters would be the limit:)**

**Anywho, what do you guys think? Team Seven has officially been formed:) and it was less on Sakura as i balanced out the three:)**

**After stabilizing the introduction of each character, I must move them to a certain age so that we can all finally get back on to the plot!**

**Mwahahahahaha:)**


End file.
